uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Giuseppe Garibaldi
Giuseppe Garibaldi (Niza, Reino de Piamonte, 4 de julio de 1807-Caprera, Reino de Italia, 2 de junio de 1882) fue un militar y político italiano. Junto con el rey de Cerdeña Víctor Manuel II, fue uno de los principales líderes y artífices de la Unificación de Italia. Trabajó durante 2 años como hombre de compañía por falta de recursos económicos. Primeros años (en el Reino de Cerdeña).]] Giuseppe Garibaldi nació en Niza, ciudad situada en la costa del Mar Mediterráneo, actualmente en territorio francés cerca de la frontera italiana. Sin embargo, puede considerarse que era italiano, dado que en esa fecha la ciudad de Niza pertenecía al Reino de Piamonte (posteriormente incorporado al Estado italiano con la unificación) habiendo sido Niza cedida a Francia en 1860 a consecuencia de la guerra con Austria. Se hizo notorio históricamente a causa de su participación en las actividades político-militares, vinculadas al proceso que finalmente produjo la unificación política de Italia, durante el segundo y tercer cuartos del siglo XIX. En 1827, con 20 años, formó parte de la tripulación del Cortese, un barco que partió de Niza y viajó por el Mar Negro, Estambul y Galacia, siendo testigo de la guerra turco-rusa. En 1832, y teniendo solo 25 años, es nombrado capitán del barco Clorinda, con el que viajó de nuevo por el Mar Negro. La mala suerte quiso que este barco fuera secuestrado por unos piratas turcos. Se dice que Giuseppe Garibaldi estuvo a punto de ser fusilado, pero sólo fue herido en la mano. Con la ayuda del resto de tripulantes y su primo consiguió zafarse de los piratas y escapar. Después de más de 6 años de ausencia (exactamente 73 meses), Giuseppe volvió a su ciudad natal. Pero en 1833 regresó a Estambul en un barco capitaneado por Emile Barrault. Es en esta época que se dio a conocer por sus discursos sobre la libertad. Un año más tarde, participó en el movimiento de la Joven Italia de Mazzini, entregando su vida a la patria y ganando los galones de capitán en la Marina del Piamonte. Lo apodaron Cleómbroto, como si se tratara del mítico héroe espartano y estuvo involucrado en la insurrección del Piamonte. Lo que le costó una condena a muerte, después de su captura y tras ser considerado uno de los cabecillas de la revuelta. Viéndose obligado a huir, escapó a Niza, pasó por la casa de su amigo Giuseppe Pares en Marsella, donde se embarcó hacia el Mar Negro y en 1835 estuvo en Túnez. Volviendo a Marsella, partió hacia Sudamérica en el bergantín Nautonnier, haciéndose pasar por un tal Borrel (en referencia al mártir revolucionario Joseph Borrel), siendo seguido por otros camaradas de la Joven Italia como el capitán Juan Lamberti. Una vez llegado a su nuevo destino, se afincó en Rio Grande do Sul. Estancia y luchas en América Llegado a Sudamérica, contactó con otros disidentes italianos por las revueltas de la Joven Italia y llegó a ser presidente de la filial de esta organización en el continente americano gracias a su amigo Giuseppe Stefano Grondona. También formó parte de la logia masónica Asilo di Vertud . Luchó contra el Imperio de Brasil en la revolución de la República Riograndense liderada por Bento Gonçalves da Silva. En estas acciones tomó, junto al general Davi Canabarro, la ciudad portuaria de Laguna en el estado de Santa Catarina, lo que facilitó la creación de la República Catarinense o República Juliana. Mientras que en Italia buscaba la unificación, en Sudamérica buscaba la fragmentación de las antiguas colonias. Garibaldi entró en el cuerpo de revolucionarios de La joven Europa. Durante esta época tuvo como amantes a Manuela de Paula Ferreira, sobrina de Bento Gonçalves da Silva, y Ana María de Jesús Ribeiro, llamada después Anita Garibaldi. En 1841 pasó a Uruguay, donde tenía lugar la guerra entre los blancos de Manuel Oribe, apoyado por el gobierno de Buenos Aires del gobernador Juan Manuel de Rosas, y el gobierno colorado de Fructuoso Rivera instalado en Montevideo. Declarada en diciembre de 1838, la denominada Guerra Grande se desarrolló desde 1838 hasta 1851. El gobierno de Oribe estaba en las afueras de Montevideo, en el barrio que hoy se denomina la Unión, a la espera del momento justo y oportuno para tomar la ciudad. En Montevideo se encuentra el Museo Casa de José Garibaldi, instalado en la casa donde residieron él y su familia durante ese tiempo. Mientras tanto Garibaldi, radicado en Montevideo, además de su actividad revolucionaria, daba clases de matemáticas e ingresó en la Logia Masónica "Les Amis de la Patrie". thumb|240px|Bandera calabresa usada contra [[Napoleón III, enseña de la Liga Italiana de 600 hombres bajo el mando de Garibaldi en el Sitio de Montevideo.]] Al mismo tiempo en el Río de la Plata operaba la flota de la Confederación, al mando del almirante argentino Guillermo Brown, que intentaba bloquear el puerto de Montevideo. La flota armada por el gobierno de Montevideo, comandada por el Comodoro Juan Coe, había sido destruida. En 1842, el gobierno de Montevideo designó a Garibaldi como sustituto de Coe. Al mando de la flota, libró el 16 de agosto de 1842 un combate naval en el río Paraná en una sección del río llamada Costa Brava, denominándose así el enfrentamiento el Combate de Costa Brava cerca de la localidad Esquina, Provincia de Corrientes Argentina. Las naves comandadas por Garibaldi fueron derrotadas por las fuerzas de Brown. Después de sufrir fuertes pérdidas, Garibaldi escapó. Vuelto a Montevideo, en 1843 —y establecido por Oribe el sitio de Montevideo, que habría de prolongarse hasta 1851— Garibaldi organizó una unidad militar que fue denominada “La Legión Italiana”, al frente de la cual se puso al servicio del gobierno de Montevideo, conocido históricamente como el Gobierno de la Defensa. Entre las acciones militares en que participó Garibaldi al frente de su Legión Italiana, se destaca la que tuvo lugar en las afueras de las murallas de Montevideo, llamada Combate de Tres Cruces, por haberse realizado en el paraje así denominado, el 17 de noviembre del 1843. Luego de ello, embarcado en una nueva flotilla de una veintena de naves con unos 900 hombres de tropa para desembarco, y contando con el amparo de las escuadras de Francia e Inglaterra, pudo ocupar en abril de 1845 la ciudad de Colonia. Garibaldi, en sus "Memorias", sostiene que fue "difícil de mantener la disciplina que impidiera cualquier atropello, y los soldados anglofranceses, a pesar de las órdenes severas de los almirantes, no dejaron de dedicarse con gusto al robo en las casas y en las calles. Los nuestros, al regresar, siguieron en parte el mismo ejemplo aun cuando nuestros oficiales hicieron lo posible para evitarlo. La represión del desorden resultó difícil, considerando que la Colonia era pueblo abundante en provisiones y especialmente en líquidos espirituosos que aumentaban los apetitos de los virtuosos saqueadores". En septiembre toma la isla Martín García, defendida por la Confederación, y la ciudad de Gualeguaychú (Entre Rios), la que sufre saqueos."Durante dos días los legionarios saquearon las casas de familia y principalmente las de comercio", cit. en Saldías, A. Historia de la Confederación Argentina. Buenos Aires: Eudeba, 1968 Es de notar que Garibaldi admite los saqueos, que fue una pauta de comportamiento del cuerpo mercenario que dirigía. En sus memorias llama a su legión "virtuosos saqueadores".Memorias de Garibaldi, "Libros de viaje y Reportes de guerra" de Alejandro Dumas Las batallas de Itapebí y de San Antonio El 17 de enero de 1840, el gobierno de Juan Manuel de Rosas ataca el pueblo de Belén, en Uruguay, al que también saquean y destruyen. Manuel Lavalleja, aliado de Rosas, ocupa luego la ciudad de Salto desalojando por la fuerza a sus habitantes, que les eran adversos, y ubicándolos en un campamento a orillas del arroyo Itapebí, a 21 millas al norte de la ciudad. En noviembre de 1845 una flotilla al mando de Garibaldi llega al puerto de Salto y logra recuperar la ciudad prácticamente sin resistencia. Manuel Lavalleja espera confiado la llegada del ejército de Urquiza, pero es sorprendido antes de tiempo por Garibaldi, quien había marchado durante la noche para rodearlo y vencerlo en las orillas del arroyo Itapebí. Garibaldi rescata a las familias de la ciudad, las que vuelven con sus carros de víveres. Es hora de organizar la resistencia al ejército que está por llegar. Entre el 6 y el 26 de diciembre, junto a la guarnición formada en Salto, Giuseppe Garibaldi debe resistir un ataque combinado de tropas de Urquiza. La ciudad de Salto sufre un sitio hasta que los atacantes son derrotados el 9 de enero de 1846 en Puntas del arroyo Ceibal. Al amanecer del 8 de febrero de 1846, tropas que provenían de Corrientes, al mando del General Servando Gómez, se disponen ahora a atacar a la ciudad de Salto por el norte. La situación es muy difícil, Garibaldi entiende que la mejor oportunidad para la ciudad es que el combate tenga lugar lejos de ella, por lo que sale al encuentro del General Servando Gómez en las cercanías del arroyo San Antonio, afluente del Río Uruguay. Garibaldi con su Legión Italiana libra el combate, en un desesperado intento de detener el avance de las fuerzas de la Confederación, las cuales son muy superiores en número y calidad de armamento. Servando Gómez ordena a su infantería sucesivas oleadas de cargas a la bayoneta y con lanzas. Las fuerzas de Garibaldi, sabiéndose inferiores, toman posiciones defensivas estáticas. Los ataques van siendo rechazados uno tras otro, y las pausas entre las oleadas sirven para que los hombres de Garibaldi se vayan suministrando con armamento y municiones de los enemigos caídos. Como a las nueve de la noche, con los hombres totalmente exhaustos, y ante un campo repleto de cadáveres, los combates finalmente cesan. Las intenciones invasoras habían sido derrotadas. Garibaldi se retira de sus posiciones rumbo a Salto, tras haber perdido alrededor de una tercera parte de sus efectivos. En la actualidad el recuerdo de Garibaldi está muy vivo en Uruguay. En Salto existe un monumento a Garibaldi de importante escala, construido en piedra de arenisca y diseñado por el arq. Juan Giovanni Veltroni, que sigue líneas modernas inspiradas en el Futurismo italiano. En un nicho interior, se guardaron hasta entrado el siglo XX restos de los combatientes caídos en la batalla de San Antonio. Este monumento está ubicado en la Avenida Giusseppe Garibaldi, próximo a la zona de la batalla, y ha sido objeto de recordatorios de la comunidad italiana y recibido la visita de descendientes de Garibaldi en varias oportunidades. thumb|200px|Monumento a Garibaldi en [[Salto (Uruguay).]] Después de diversos avatares y aventuras en este país, Garibaldi se casa en 1842 con Ana María de Jesús Ribeiro, llamada después Anita Garibaldi. A ella la conoció en 1839 en Laguna, Santa Catarina, en lo que fue un auténtico amor a primera vista. Con ella tuvo cuatro hijos, Menotti, Rosita, fallecida con dos años, Teresita y Ricciotti. Retorno a Italia y segundo exilio thumb|left|250px|Giuseppe y Anita Garibaldi refugiándose en [[San Marino.]] Tras volver a Italia en 1848, libró numerosas batallas a favor de la independencia de los Estados del norte de Italia, ocupados por Austria y Francia, a las órdenes del ejército del Reino de Saboya. Se convirtió en un auténtico héroe para el pueblo de Italia del norte ávido de libertad. Con apoyo francés, intervino en la guerra contra Austria, si bien el cambio de actitud de Napoleón III, apostando súbitamente por la negociación, truncó temporalmente los objetivos de Garibaldi. Se creó la República Romana, pero esta fue derrotada. Tuvo que huir de Italia con 3.900 soldados y su esposa Anita, mientras eran perseguidos por un ejército de españoles, franceses y napolitanos. Sin embargo, Anita murió en la fuga a consecuencia de una fiebre tifoidea el 4 de agosto de 1849. Estuvo un tiempo en Tánger y luego se fue a Staten Island, Nueva York. Posteriormente sería capitán de navío mercante por el océano Pacífico hasta abril de 1851, cuando visitó a la heroína y compañera sentimental de Simón Bolívar, Manuela Sáenz, en Perú. Antes de retirarse fundó la primera estación de bomberos del Callao, la cual hasta el día de hoy lleva su nombre. Volvió a Nueva York, de donde salió en noviembre de 1853 hacia Tyneside, al noreste de Inglaterra, en donde estuvo un mes, saliendo en abril de 1854. Segunda guerra de la independencia En 1854 volvió de nuevo a Italia y compró la isla de Caprera. Al estallar la segunda guerra de la independencia italiana, era mayor general de los Cazadores de los Alpes, compuestos por 3.000 soldados. Con ellos conquistó Varese, Como, Brescia y en las negociaciones de paz, Víctor Manuel II de Saboya logró la anexión de Lombardía, tras la que vendrían las de Parma, Módena, Toscana y Romaña, al solicitar sus gobiernos provisionales su unión al Piamonte. El siguiente objetivo de Garibaldi fue entonces lograr la anexión del reino de las Dos Sicilias, el más próspero de la península italiana, al Piamonte. En dicho reino Francisco II de Nápoles ejercía una monarquía absoluta. Sin embargo, le garantizaba el bienestar a la población. Los movimientos separatistas en Sicilia fueron el caldo de cultivo para la expedición de los Mil Camisas Rojas, auspiciada por Cavour. Al frente de su tropa de voluntarios, Garibaldi llegó a Marsala (después de haber zarpado desde Génova), donde fue recibido con entusiasmo por los rebeldes que pensaban que así lograrían la independencia de la isla, incluso algunos de estos se unieron a los Mil. miniaturadeimagen|left|Pérdida de [[Niza y de Saboya en 1860 durante la Unificación de Italia. Napoleón III impedirá a Córcega unirse a Italia.]] Participó entonces en la supresión de la resistencia, dirigiendo más tarde sus tropas hacia Nápoles, entre las que se encontraba la Legión Internacional, compuesta, entre otras nacionalidades, por 500 húngaros, quienes derrotaron a las tropas del rey en la Batalla del Volturno, en octubre de 1860. Esto obligó a Francisco II a huir y refugiarse en los Estados Pontificios, instaurando en Nápoles una república regida por un gobierno provisional. En Sicilia recibió ayuda económica de Alejandro Dumas, quien había viajado con su nave Emma con un cargamento de armas para Garibaldi. Posteriormente el escritor francés también ayudó a Garibaldi a escribir sus memorias. Ambicionando una Italia unida bajo un solo gobierno radicado en Roma, concibió la idea de marchar sobre los Estados Pontificios, defendidos por tropas francesas. Sin embargo, Víctor Manuel y Cavour, temerosos de perder lo logrado ante una radicalización del conflicto, evitaron el avance de Garibaldi. El incidente no supuso un enfrentamiento entre el rey del Piamonte y Garibaldi; antes al contrario, el revolucionario reconoció a Víctor Manuel como rey de Italia el 26 de octubre de 1860. En 1861 fue invitado por Abraham Lincoln para un puesto en el ejército federal en la Guerra civil estadounidense, pero Garibaldi desistió. Tercera guerra de la independencia y últimas aventuras Garibaldi prosiguió incansablemente sus actividades militares en busca de la unidad de Italia, emprendiendo acciones sin éxito en 1862 al grito de: ¡Roma o muerte! La protesta de Napoleón, cuyas tropas custodiaban Roma, llevó al ejército de ocupación piamontés en Nápoles a repeler a Garibaldi, haciéndole prisionero en Aspromonte (sur de Nápoles). En 1864 viajó hacia Inglaterra, donde fue recibido con entusiasmo por la población y se reunió con el primer ministro Lord Palmerston. Tuvo durante esta época la ambición de liberar otras naciones ocupadas, como Croacia, Grecia o Hungría, pero nada de esto se hizo realidad. En 1866 estalla la tercera guerra de la independencia italiana, en la que Garibaldi y 40.000 hombres de los Cazadores de los Alpes, con apoyo prusiano, lucharon contra los austriacos en la Batalla de Bezzecca, consiguiendo la única victoria y tomando la ciudad de Trento. En 1867 realiza una nueva marcha hacia Roma aprovechando la retirada de las tropas francesas, que se ven obligadas a desembarcar otra vez y a derrotar al italiano en Mentana. Igualmente, luchó en la Guerra Franco-prusiana en 1871, interviniendo en la batalla de la ciudad de Dijon, y posteriormente fue elegido diputado de la Asamblea Nacional Francesa, contribuyendo al progreso de la nueva Francia republicana. Finalmente, lograda la unidad italiana en 1870, Garibaldi fue elegido diputado al Parlamento, cargo al que posteriormente renunció al no concretarse en hechos las ideas republicanas por las que él luchó incansablemente. En sus últimos años se retiró a la isla de Caprera, donde falleció el 2 de junio de 1882. Por sus luchas en Italia y Sudamérica, desde siempre se le ha llamado el héroe de dos mundos, de Europa y de América. Aunque también existe un lado negro: se dice que en América fue esclavista, pirata y ladrón de caballos. Garibaldi en Nicaragua El 14 de mayo de 1851, Giuseppe Garibaldi arribó al puerto de San Juan del Norte (entonces la única salida de Nicaragua al Océano Atlántico), acompañado de Francisco Carpaneto. Para entonces el forjador de la unidad italiana tenía 44 años y era viudo, famoso y mítico. La causa de su estadía en Nicaragua fue una operación comercial, iniciativa de su amigo y subalterno Carpaneto: ofrecer productos europeos de exportación en la Feria de San Miguel, El Salvador, y transportarlos desde el puerto de Génova en el St. Giorgio. El negocio no pudo realizarse, y los dos italianos regresaron por el río San Juan, partiendo de Nicaragua el 2 de septiembre de 1851. Ciento dieciséis días duró el viaje de Garibaldi entre Nicaragua y El Salvador. El detalle de sus incidencias está sustentado tanto en documentos de la época -dos cartas y en el propio diario de Garibaldi en inglés- como en testimonios, escritos sobre la tradición oral de su misma estadía en Granada, Masaya, León, Chinandega y El Realejo. Así quedó demostrado que del 26 de mayo al 12 de junio de 1851, Garibaldi permaneció en la ciudad de Granada. Allí fue recibido por la pequeña colonia italiana (Costigliolo, Solari, entre otros), comenzó a preparar el negocio e instaló una fábrica de velas. Luego pasó a Masaya, donde reparó una casa que se estaba cayendo, enseñó a los indios de Monimbó la industrialización de la cabuya para elaborar canastos, sombreros y petates; y a su amigo Leónidas Abaunza la elaboración de jáquimas. Hizo amistad con Francisco Luna, Domingo Lacayo, Carlos Alegría, Rafael Zurita y otros liberales que se apellidaban jacobinos. Uno de ellos refería que Garibaldi hablaba de la Libertad y que su espada estaba al servicio de cualquier pueblo oprimido que se la solicitara. También tuvo tratos íntimos con la viuda del letrado José Benito Rosales, de apellido Mantilla. Inspirado en esa relación, el pueblo inventó este dístico: Si es italiano, no hay duda: / le alza la mantilla a la viuda. El testimonio de John Foster El 1 de junio, Garibaldi ya había pasado, regresando de San Miguel, por Chinandega. En esa fecha, John Foster, Vicecónsul británico en el puerto de El Realejo, escribió a Frederick Chatfield, Cónsul General para Centroamérica, que el líder italiano :es muy modesto, con un grado extraordinario de simpleza; no quiere ser reconocido y pasa bajo el nombre de Capitán Ansaldo. Fue originalmente marino y se distinguió como Almirante en la Escuadra de Montevideo en conflictos diversos contra la flota de Buenos Aires al mando de nuestro compatriota Brown. Su actitud es particularmente amable. Pero sus ojos inquisidores revelan determinación en sus decisiones. Su famosa barba roja, aunque reducida, no deja de ser respetable. Ni en su vestimenta ni en su trato hay indicios del espíritu ardiente e inquieto que lleva dentro sí. Carpaneto me dijo que él, Garibaldi, dejó Roma de la misma manera que entró en ella: sin un centavo. Yo me imagino que se está preparando para retornar a Italia cuando las circunstancias lo permitan. Garibaldi llegó a León, capital entonces del Estado de Nicaragua, el 4 de julio de 1851, y, según carta del Vicecónsul británico fechada el 7 de agosto, el día anterior partió desde Granada. Acababa de acontecer un golpe de Estado al gobierno constituido que ejecutó el Club Jacobino en dicha ciudad; pero él no podía comprender que el Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores del nuevo gobierno fuera un presbítero: Pedro Solís. Amigos leoneses de Garibaldi fueron el militar Rafael Salinas, el poeta Antonino Aragón -quien le confió a Rubén Darío una anécdota del "Famoso italiano"- y el ex Director Supremo José Guerrero. Frecuentó a las hermanas Alonso Jerez (como afirmaría Azarías H. Pallais) y recibió la visita de una adolescente, la niña Félix Murillo, en el Hotel "León de Oro", cuyo dueño se presentaba como Giuseppe Menicucci, capitano de largo corso, aunque cuchinero, soldato de Garibaldi, condecorato en Porta Pia: arriba a il Realejo, conochutta a la Fortunata, e nunca retornero a la mía Patria. El hombre de la camisa roja El 15 de agosto de 1851, Garibaldi ya estaba en San Juan de Nicaragua, según carta que escribió a su amigo Félix Foresti, anunciándole que se marcharía a Chagre (Panamá) y Lima (Perú). Rubén Darío, quien lo llamó "prodigioso mosquetero de la Libertad y aventurero de la Gloria", le dedicó además el artículo "El hombre de la camisa roja" y una estrofa de su "Oda a Mitre" (1906), sobre la sustancial emigración italiana a la patria de San Martín: :"Jamás se viera una lealtad mayor :que la del león italiano :al amigo de América que amó en fraterno amor. :De Garibaldi y Mitre las dos diestras hermanas :sembraron la simiente de encinas italianas :y argentinas que hoy llenan la simiente de rumor." Un italiano evoca a Garibaldi en 1930 Detrás de la parroquia (hoy catedral) de Granada se admira una placa que dice: :«Aquí vivió Giuseppe Garibaldi :Héroe de dos mundos :en 1851». Efectivamente, ese año se hospedó allí, entonces una modesta pensión llamada "Casa de La Sirena", propiedad del francés Víctor Mestayer, que sería devorada por el incendio ordenado por el esclavista filibustero William Walker. Poco tiempo después, se convirtió en el primer hotel de la ciudad reconstruida y centro de sociabilidad y convocatorias gastronómicas. El inglés Thomas Belt, entre otras personalidades extranjeras, fue uno de sus huéspedes en 1872. Pero hacia 1930, visitó un viajero italiano uno de sus cuartos ocupado como taller por un carpintero mulato. La esposa, gordísima, ahuyentaba con un abanico de fibra vegetal medio quemado a las gallinas que picoteaban granos y semillas, cuando lo dejaron pasar a un pequeño cuarto, utilizado como depósito de mesas y de serrín. A través de una ventanilla se admiraba el pequeño patio tropical de la vivienda. El marco, descompuesto y polvoso, encuadraba un arbolito de papayo, encorvado por el peso de sus enormes frutos. Tres girasoles tenían al árbol de compañeros. Detrás brillaba el esplendor azul de la tarde. Un niño desnudo y mocoso, color de azúcar cocido, le pidió un céntimo. Garibaldi vivió en esta casucha, enseñando a varias personas la fabricación de velas. Después donó la fabriquita a la familia que lo hospedaba. En Granada hizo amistad con un Costigliolo que tenía el servicio de vapores en el río San Juan y le ofreció comandar uno de ellos, pero el gobierno -presionado por el Obispo de León- mandó decir al concesionario que no vería bien al italiano a cargo de un servicio público. Un día -prosigue el viajero- el Héroe dejó el país, abandonando a los amigos. Regresaba a su vida aventurera. Únicas huellas de su estadía en Granada fueron algunas poesías que inspiró a un versificador popular de la ciudad, muerto de tuberculosis pocos años después. Una calle sombreada por almendros lleva hacia el Gran Lago de Nicaragua, un pequeño mar verdadero. Aunque de agua dulce, está lleno de tiburones y peces espadas. Donde termina la calle en el Lago, se encuentra un círculo de rocas que las lavanderas de Granada han transformado en espacio para ejercer su oficio. Me siento sobre una de las rocas a mirar las mujeres que lavan. Quizá también Giuseppe Garibaldi venía aquí a fumar su pipa y a soñar con su fallecida esposa Anita. En el horizonte se alza como pirámide el volcán Concepción. Al lado del pequeño muelle, un vapor con ruedas carga sacos y ganado. Pero yo poseo un aire tan tranquilo que a los escasos minutos no se fijan más en mí. Sólo una hermosa y joven mujer tiene el pudor de ocultarse y encarga a dos de sus hijitos tender un pañuelo de nariz bien estirado, detrás del cual se desviste. El sol dora su torneada carne color canela. Con gestos que tienen algo de ritual, la hembra se envuelve alrededor de las poderosas ancas el trapo de siempre y así entra al agua, llevando en equilibrio una gran canasta de ropa sucia, altiva como una Rebeca y solemne como una estatua griega. Garibaldi debió contemplar escenas similares durante sus desvaríos frente al Gran Lago. Garibaldi el aventurero Giuseppe Garibaldi ha pasado a la historia como el principal impulsor de la unificación de Italia y del nacimiento de un nuevo Estado bajo la monarquía de Víctor Manuel II. Hijo de un pescador de Niza, fue marinero, capitán de la marina del Piamonte y luchador por las libertades de los pueblos. Pero también ejerció otros curiosos oficios, como vendedor de espaguetis en Uruguay o fabricante de velas en Nueva York. Bibliografía * Garibaldi – Andrea Viotti, Editorial Salvat, p. 196. * Diccionario biográfico italo-argentino - Dionisio Petriella / Sara Sosa Miatello * Las Legiones Italianas en la República Argentina - J. L. Alonso / J. M. Peña * Garibaldi en La Habana I. Calzadilla, periódico 5 de Septiembre, Cuba 2 de octubre de 2004 * La presenza di Garibaldi in Peru, Augusto Ferrero Costa * Los italianos en la sociedad peruana, Giovanni Bonfiglio, p. 126 * La vita italiana nella Republica del Perú, Emilio Sequi / E. Calcagnoli, 1911 * Garibaldi, héroe de dos mundos, en Nicaragua por Jorge Eduardo Arellano Monumentos a Garibaldi en el mundo Image:Garibaldienrosario.jpg|Rosario (Argentina): Plaza Italia, en el Parque de la Independencia. Monumento en mármol de Carrara. Realizado por el artista italiano Alessandro Biggi en 1885. Image:Garibaldienrosario2.jpg|Rosario (Argentina): patio externo del Hospital Italiano Garibaldi. Obra del escultor italo-argentino Erminio Blotta. Image:Garibaldibuenosaires.jpg|Ciudad de Buenos Aires (Argentina): Plaza Italia. Monumento inaugurado el 19 de junio de 1904 Image:Sageo EF - Busto de Garibaldi 20160802 13 06 42.jpg|Guayaquil, Ecuador: Busto ubicado en la Plaza Garibaldi en el centro urbano de la ciudad. Image:Garibaldi Budapest.jpg|Budapest (Hungría). Image:Garibaldi Washington Square Park.jpg|Nueva York (Estados Unidos): Washington Square Park, Lower Manhattan. Image:Garibaldi Taganrog.jpg|Taganrog, Rusia. Image:Garibaldi a San Marino dettaglio busto.jpg|Repubblica di San Marino: Primer monumento del mundo dedicado a Garibaldi, obra de Stefano Galletti, en 1882. Image:Azenha - Place Garibaldi 02.JPG|Anita y Giuseppe Garibaldi, Porto Alegre, Brasil File:Busto de José Garibaldi.JPG|São José do Norte, Brasil. Image:EstGaribaldi.jpg|La Plata(Argentina): Ubicado en Villa Garibaldi, al Sur de la ciudad. Image:Garibaldi Niza.jpg|Niza, Francia, ciudad donde nació. Image:Ettore-Ferrari-Monumento-equestre-a-Garibaldi-Rovigo.JPG|Rovigo, Italia Obra del escultor (Ettore Ferrari) Véase también * Anita Garibaldi * Menotti Garibaldi * Padre de la nación * Ricciotti Garibaldi * Unificación de Italia * Casa de José Garibaldi Referencias Enlaces externos * Garibaldi a Rosario Sitio web conmemorando el Bicentenario del nacimiento de Giuseppe Garibaldi. * Sitio web del libro "Mio Padre" escrito en papel por su hija Clelia Garibaldi. *"That bronze of Garibaldi in New York Village …a long story", by Tiziano Thomas Dossena, bridgepugliausa.it, 2012 Categoría:Nizardos Categoría:Militares de Italia del siglo XIX Categoría:Políticos de Italia del siglo XIX Categoría:Personas del Imperio del Brasil Categoría:Guerra Grande (Uruguay) Categoría:Masones de Italia Categoría:Unificación de Italia Categoría:Carbonería Categoría:Marinos de Italia del siglo XIX Categoría:Escritores de Italia del siglo XIX Categoría:Revolucionarios Categoría:Personas de la guerra franco-prusiana Categoría:Historia política de Francia Categoría:Anticlericalismo Categoría:Personas de las Revoluciones de 1848 Categoría:Mercenarios